El ático de las palabras
by Natsichan
Summary: No se puede negar su poder. Se digan de forma directa o indirecta, las palabras tienen su impacto y su significado. [Colección de historias para el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. Algún día

Esta colección estará inspirada en las palabras propuestas en el topic: " _Escribe a partir de una palabra_ " del **Foro Proyecto 1-8.**

 **Con la palabra:** Arrebol, cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojo al ser iluminadas por los rayos de sol. Propuesta por _Midnigttreasure_

 **Disclaimer:** Digimonnomepertenece

* * *

 **Algún día**

Hubo una suave brisa que acompañó las palabras de Kouichi, trayendo hasta ellos memorias que con el paso del tiempo se desteñían, se volvían difusas; pero que se mantenían latentes, vivas bajo su piel.

— ¿ _Lowemon_? ¿Eras como un león?

Kouichi asintió. La tarde caía en el horizonte, coloreando el cielo en rosados y anaranjados. Un atardecer que traía finales y comienzos. Izumi sonreía a las caricias del viento, con ojos cerrados y mejillas arreboladas.

—Ha sido la más grande aventura de nuestras vidas —aseguró Takuya.

El menor lucía impresionado.

—Sí, lo fue —coincidió Kouichi observando cómo sus amigos le devolvían la sonrisa —. Y tu hermano —añadió, mirando al pequeño de mirada ilusionada —, tenía el _Spirit_ del fuego.

Takuya soltó una risa de una única nota. Se tumbó levemente, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Izumi.

— _Agnimon_ del fuego.

Su voz, cargada de recuerdos, se transformó en un susurro a medida que pronunciaba palabra. Sus manos se transformaron en dos puños, sintiendo las _llamas_ nacer de su interior.

— ¿Del fuego? Supongo, entonces, que era muy fuerte.

—Lo sigue siendo —declaró Tomoki —. Los diez lo son. Protegerán aquel _mundo_ y a todos sus _habitantes_ por siempre.

Shinya parpadeó, perplejo. Su mirada revoloteaba en los rostros de los seis presentes.

Tomoki, con la sonrisa puesta en las nubes pintadas de _arrebol_ , con los ojos iluminados en historias pasadas. Kouji, con las manos haciendo de almohada entre su cabeza y el tronco de un gran árbol, con los ojos cerrados y su inmutable silencio. Junpei, con sus piernas cruzadas, sentado sobre la hierba, absorto en pensamientos que Shinya quería y no podía leer. Izumi, sonriendo a la brisa, cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto, respirando profundo, suspirando risas. Kouichi, a su lado, contándole la más emocionante historia de todos los tiempos.

Y de pronto, reparó en los ojos de su hermano mayor, que lo observaban de regreso con un ardor penetrante.

—Pero… ¿y ustedes? ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? ¿No _volverán_ jamás?

Kouji abrió los ojos, lentamente. Se había mantenido en silencio desde el inicio de la conversación.

—Tal vez… algún día —dijo.

Entonces, Junpei se movió con agilidad hacia él, tan rápido que no le permitió reaccionar, y lo atrapó en un aplastante abrazo, carcajeándose en su oído.

— ¡Encontraremos la forma!

Su voz alegre y su energía, llenaron al resto de fuerza.

—Sí —agregó Tomoki —. Ya lo verás. _Volveremos_.

Y en lo que Tomoki y Junpei reían, Kouji luchaba porque lo soltaran. Takuya compartió una mirada con Kouichi. Los ojos de Shinya brillaban con el reflejo de los últimos rayos del día y una sonrisa se dibujaba, cada vez más acentuada, en sus labios.

—Bokomon y Neemon estarán esperándonos —sonrió Izumi.

Todos le compartieron a Shinya un recuerdo sobre _ambos_ , Bokomon y Neemon. Y Shinya estaba seguro de que, por más que le contaran una y otra vez la historia completa, no sería suficiente. No bastaba sólo con oírla.

—Y… ¿qué hay de mí? —Se le escapó decir, cuando las luces de las calles se encendían y ya no quedaban rastros del sol —. ¿Podré _ir_?

Izumi sonrió con ternura. Takuya le alborotó los cabellos con el puño cerrado, ignorando las quejas de niño.

—Tal vez, algún día, todo _iremos_.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz aniversario, Digimon Frontier! Y, ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shinya Kanbara!**_

A todos, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Buen tiempo

**Con la palabra:** Petricor, olor que produce la lluvia al caer sobre suelos secos. Propuesta por _Selenee Nelia._

 **Personajes:** Taichi Yagami - Hikari Yagami

* * *

 **Buen tiempo**

" _El clima seguirá lluvioso, aclarando por la tarde del día viernes. Se anticipa un fin de semana soleado. Pero avanza un frente frío desde el norte…"_

La voz en la radio continuaba con los pronósticos para cada día de la semana, pero a Taichi Yagami no le importaba en lo absoluto que el sol saliera a deslumbrar las calles y plazas a partir del viernes. Él quería salir y jugar al fútbol en ese momento, no en dos días.

—Puedes hacer otras cosas aparte de jugar a la pelota —le dijo su padre luego de oír su cuarta queja.

—¿¡Cómo qué!? ¡La lluvia cortó la electricidad! ¡Y tampoco me deja ir a casa de mis amigos! —Chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Su madre rio despacio desde la cocina—. No sé ni para qué existe la lluvia. Siempre lo arruina todo.

El niño miró hacia la ventana, oyó el golpeteo incesante de las gotas por el cristal y las observó deslizarse con agilidad hasta perderse en el charco del balcón. Sacó la lengua con furia y, cerrando las manos en puños, le mostró a la lluvia lo enojado que estaba con ella.

Un gesto que a la tormenta no pareció agradarle mucho, juzgando por su respuesta. En las paredes del departamento retumbó un trueno, largo y ensordecedor, que iluminó terroríficamente cada rincón, revelando cómo Miko, el gato de la familia, saltaba preso del susto a la alacena y se acurrucaba en uno de los estantes.

Taichi frunció el entrecejo, se cruzó fuertemente de brazos, levantó la barbilla y transformó los labios en una mueca enfurruñada. ¿¡Cuánto tiempo más iba a tener que estar encerrado en casa por culpa de esa molesta tormenta!?

—¿No quieres que te enseñe algún juego de mesa? —Preguntó su madre, que luchaba por sacar a Miko de la alacena—. Tengo guardado en algún sitio las fichas y el tablero del _shogi*_. Yo no soy muy buena, pero fue tu abuelo el que me enseñó. Y él era un gran jugador, sabía todas las estrategias.

—No quiero. Ese juego es para viejos.

La señora Yagami enderezó la espalda, sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes. En su mente resonaba una única palabra y ya no le importó que su mascota se escondiera dentro del tarro de galletas.

—¿Dices… que estoy… vieja?

A Taichi se le escapó una sonrisa pícara que pretendía inocencia. Y sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir si permanecía en la sala, el niño se esfumó a toda prisa, ocultándose en su habitación.

—Pero… yo no… yo no soy… —balbuceaba Yuuko señalando la puerta del cuarto de sus hijos.

El señor Yagami supo las palabras correctas para tranquilizarla. Taichi, que oía todo con la oreja pegada a la puerta, suspiró aliviado en cuento ambos adultos olvidaron el tema.

A su espalda se oyó una leve tos que alteró sus sentidos, y, de pronto, el pequeño olvidó que quería jugar al fútbol, que quería ver a sus amigos y que estaba enojado con la lluvia. Se acercó a la cama y se inclinó un poco para sentir la frente de su hermana y calcular su temperatura.

Hikari tosía dormida, su frente hervía, sus mejillas y nariz estaban muy rojas, sus cejas se unían en una arruga y su respiración era acompañada por un extraño e inquietante sonido, rasposo, doloroso. Taichi suspiró, apenado, sintiéndose responsable. A un lado de la cama había un recipiente con agua y un paño de toalla empapado, lo escurrió, asegurándose de que las gotas no mojaran la almohada de Hikari, y lo colocó sobre la frente de su hermana con delicadeza.

La expresión contrariada se relajó, y a pesar del dolor se le dibujó una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, luminosa como lo era ella. Después de toser tres veces, su voz, etérea, serena, llegó a oídos de Taichi.

—Hermano —susurró—, gracias.

Taichi también sonreía. Le pidió que no hablara, le recordó que de ese modo sanaría más rápido. Pero Hikari abrió los ojos y tomó la mano de Taichi entre las suyas.

—La lluvia pasará. Mi fiebre pasará. Y todos estaremos bien.

Alzó las cejas. Taichi se sorprendía cada vez que pasaba, pero de a poco iba acostumbrándose a ello. A veces, Hikari y él cambiaban de roles. A veces, Taichi era el hermano mayor y otras veces, la mayor era Hikari.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

La niña inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa, hermano?

—Iluminar. ¿ _Cómo_ lo haces? Siempre consigues ver lo bueno, incluso cuando nadie más puede.

Hikari tosió.

—Todos tenemos algo bueno, incluso la lluvia. Eso creo yo. Sólo hay que saber buscar.

Taichi miró por la ventana, recordó que por culpa de la lluvia había quedado encerrado, que no podía jugar al fútbol ni ver a sus amigos. De nuevo se enfadó.

—Mamá me leyó un cuento anoche. ¿Lo recuerdas? No estabas dormido aún, ¿verdad que no?

—Petricor —dijo él todavía con la vista fija en la lluvia, pensando en la historia que su madre había dejado por la mitad—. No, no estaba dormido.

El niño del cuento amaba el sol y detestaba la lluvia. Justo como él. Por eso Taichi quería vivir en el mundo del cuento, porque allí no llovía nunca y los niños salían a jugar a la pelota todos los días. Eran las personas mayores las que extrañaban la lluvia, las que rogaban al cielo por volver a sentir el olor que los salvaría de la sequía. _Petricor_. Pero a Taichi le gustaba el sol, y no veía necesario que lloviera. Tal vez _por eso_ no le había gustado el cuento. O tal vez era solo que no lograba entenderlo, porque su madre no había terminado de leerlo.

—Hermano —dijo Hikari tras una pausa —, ¿podemos ir al parque? Quiero sentir el mismo olor del que habla el cuento, la lluvia en la tierra seca. ¿Podemos, hermano?

Taichi sonrió.

—Primero tienes que mejorar, Hikari.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego, ya veremos.

* * *

Bueno, siento que la historia está incompleta, que algo falta, pero estoy tan seca de inspiración que es todo lo que he podido sacar. Cuando menciono el cuento "Petricor" me refiero a un breve relato (que no tenía título) que escribí para una clase de Literatura en la secundaria, lo encontré hace poco en mi caja de historias sin acabar y pensé en usar la idea.

Me disculpo y responsabilizo por todos los errores que hayan encontrado.

* _Shogi_ : Popularmente conocido como el ajedrez japonés.


	3. Consecuencia Lógica

**Con la palabra:** Liberosis, el deseo de que las cosas te importen menos, propuesta por _SkuAg_.

 **Personajes:** Koushiro Izumi – Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

 **Consecuencia lógica**

 _Ocuparse y preocuparse son cosas muy distintas._ Pensó él. _No es lo mismo tener miles de_ _ocupaciones que tener miles de preocupaciones_. Y estaba convencido de que Sora lo sabía mejor que nadie. Vivir en sus zapatos no solo significaba cargar con lo que la rodeaba y con su pasado, sino que también implicaba cargar con los zapatos de todos los demás. Sus padres, sus amigos. No había forma de que Sora Takenouchi no los atendiera a todos en todo momento.

Koushiro siempre se preguntó cómo era eso posible. Suficiente tenía él con todas las responsabilidades de su vida, no veía cómo una sola persona podía cargar con todo lo propio y agregar lo de los demás. Pero Sora, desafiando la lógica, todas las tardes, sin falta, le dedicaba un mínimo de diez minutos al teléfono solo para preguntarle a él cómo estaba y ofrecer su ayuda y consejo. Koushiro estaba seguro de que, al tiempo que gastaba en él, se sumaban diez minutos por cada una de las personas que para Sora eran importantes.

En cierto modo era un halago, porque significaba que Sora lo apreciaba y lo consideraba significativo para su vida. Koushiro sabía que siempre podría contar con ella, su amistad nunca acabaría. Pero tan grande era la preocupación de Sora por todos que a Koushiro comenzó a inquietarle.

—Tienes que cuidar más de ti, Sora-san.

—Mientras ustedes estén bien, yo también lo estaré.

Esa era su respuesta. Y Koushiro no podía replicar, no sabía cómo. Después de todo, el amor era la especialidad de Sora. Un amor a todos, como una madre que no se cansa jamás de cuidar a sus hijos.

"Sora Multiusos Takenouchi" comenzó a llamarla Daisuke, casi como broma, casi con ternura. Takeru insistía en que ella era la madre del grupo, Hikari decía que Sora era la hermana mayor de todos. En algún punto, el grupo entero, Sora incluida, estaba de acuerdo con tales afirmaciones.

Pero Koushiro creía indudable que un día la historia cambiaría, incluso presentía que no faltaba demasiado tiempo para que llegara ese momento, la consecuencia de todos esos esfuerzos, el día en que Sora finalmente explotaría. Según la lógica misma, ninguna persona en el mundo puede cargar tanto por sí sola. Queriendo alivianar la vida de los demás, estaba olvidando la suya.

—Es trabajo de psicólogo —le soltó Koushiro una vez. Sora no entendió—. Lo que haces, el querer sanarlos a todos —la muchacha sonrió—. Tú no eres psicóloga, Sora-san.

Ella sostenía que no sabía vivir de otra forma. Koushiro, que llevaba consigo el primer recuerdo que tenía de Sora, siendo los dos muy chicos, podía cerciorar que aquello era verdad. Sora siempre había sido Sora. Y Sora era equivalente a _amiga_ , a _para siempre_ y a _amor_.

—Koushiro-kun, debes dormir más —le pidió ella una tarde de investigaciones y preocupaciones.

—Hay muchas cosas que todos debemos hacer —dijo, y por primera vez en varios días, Koushiro dejó de teclear en la computadora para ver a Sora a los ojos—. ¿Conoces lo que liberosis significa? Es otro idioma —Sora negó con la cabeza—. Es el deseo de que lo que te importa te deje de importar, porque estás saturado de ello y lo que conlleva. Yo no puedo hacer liberosis de este tema —señaló su computadora—, como tú no puedes dejar de preocuparte por tanto al mismo tiempo —se le presentó nuevamente la incógnita, cómo es posible que un ser humano sienta tanto en su corazón, y su consecuencia lógica—. Un día explotarás.

—Con tanto trabajo y poco descanso, tú también explotarás. Y yo me aseguraré de estar cerca cuando eso ocurra.

Koushiro cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego sus manos regresaron a su labor, y el suave sonido de las teclas fue acompañado por su voz.

—Sora-san. Yo también, estaré cerca.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Dejar al tiempo

**Con la Palabra** : Toská (ruso): es un sentimiento de sufrimiento espiritual sin una causa particular. En un nivel menos doloroso se refiere a un confuso dolor del alma... a una vaga ansiedad, a la nostalgia, al anhelo amoroso. Propuesta por _LeCielVAN_

 **Personajes** : Takeru Takaishi – Sora Takenouchi.

* * *

 **Dejar al tiempo**

Takeru, con su cabeza recostada sobre su mano izquierda, miraba sus hojas en blanco; ojos tristes, pluma en mano. Trazaba en los márgenes líneas sin sentido, se sentía vacío, no podía formar ni una sola palabra de tinta, y estrujaba su cerebro buscando inspiración. ¿Cómo escribir tantos sentimientos si ni siquiera podía comprenderlos? ¿Cómo volcar su corazón imprudente en un papel? Sus ojos se humedecieron. Los cerró. Algunas tibias lágrimas se escaparon y rodaron hasta su mano, no le importó. _La extrañaba_. Las hojas seguían en blanco, sólo la adornaban unas cuantas líneas en las esquinas, producto de su frustración.

 _No debes forzarlo. Deja al tiempo hacer su trabajo_ , se repitió mentalmente. _Cuando sea el momento, se escribirá solo._

Se irguió despacio. Apartó las hojas, la tinta, la pluma. Ya llegaría el momento, ahora debía dejar el tiempo pasar.

Se dio una ducha, caliente y extensa. Cocinó y comió. Descansó, buscó relajarse. Hizo las compras de la semana. Contestó los e-mails de sus compañeros de la universidad. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar. Pero acabó el día, sentado en la misma silla que en la mañana, con la cabeza recostada en su mano izquierda; ojos tristes, pluma en mano. Pensando una y otra vez, por demás.

Fue el inesperado aviso de su celular el que lo distrajo y lo devolvió a la realidad. Tenía un mensaje.

[ _07:35 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : ¡Hola, Takeru! ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?

[ _23:35 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : ¡Hola, Sora! Bien, estuvo bien.

Le dolió no sentir culpa por la mentira.

[ _23:35 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Estoy haciendo un trabajo en grupo con tres compañeros en la universidad. Sobre literatura inglesa.

[ _23:36 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : ¿Y tú? ¿Los demás?

[ _07:36 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : ¡Me alegra que estés bien! Todos aquí seguimos con las rutinas de siempre. Ya sabes cómo es todo.

[ _07:37 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Koushiro siempre dice que extraña que pases por su oficina y Miyako extraña sus charlas de cada tarde, cara a cara, con un café.

[ _23:37 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : También yo. No es igual por _videollamada_.

[ _23:38 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : ¿Ya tienen fecha para el vuelo?

[ _07:38 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Sí. Nos veremos pronto. Yama terminará su curso en dos semanas. Luego, Francia.

[ _23:39 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Al fin conocerás al resto de la familia. ¿Qué tal los nervios?

[ _07:39 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : No son nervios. Solo estoy un poco ansiosa. Tanto Yama como tú me han hablado mucho sobre ellos.

[ _23:39 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Y les hemos hablado a ellos de ti.

[ _07:40 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Ahora sí es posible que esté un poco nerviosa.

Takeru sonrió.

[ _23:40 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : No tienes que estarlo. No hay cosas malas sobre ti, no hay nada de lo que te puedas preocupar.

[ _07:41 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Gracias, Takeru. Eres el mejor.

[ _07:41 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : ¿Cómo viene el libro?

El muchacho miró sus hojas en blanco. Un nudo le obstruyó la garganta. Dolía. Y sus ojos se humedecían.

[ _23:42 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Estoy siguiendo tu consejo. Ya llegará el momento, no debo forzarlo.

Pero Takeru usaba la escritura para descargarse, y teniendo aquel inmenso bloqueo le era imposible soltar todo lo que cargaba dentro. Y su mochila se hacía cada día más pesada.

[ _07:42 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Ya verás que tu _musa_ te visitará pronto.

Takeru quiso reír, pero su nudo, orgulloso, no se lo permitió. Cerebro y corazón pelearon sobre qué contestar.

[ _23:43 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Ya que estamos en el tema…

Lo envió antes de poder siquiera aclararse a sí mismo lo que quería saber. La batalla había sido ganada por el corazón y con él nada tenía sentido. Pero, ¿quién mejor que Sora para entenderlo?

[ _07:44 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Sí. Ella también te extraña. Cada día.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, festejando su victoria.

[ _07:44 hs, Japón_ ] **Sora** : Todos lo hacemos, cabe aclarar.

[ _23:45 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : Lo sé, también yo.

[ _23:45 hs, Francia_ ] **Takeru** : A todos.

Sus ojos brillaron. Dejó a un lado el aparato y con una sonrisa volvió a tomar la pluma en sus manos, la empapó en tinta. Las agujas del reloj dieron una vuelta completa y al cabo de la hora, Takeru había llenado sus hojas en blanco con palabras sentidas.

* * *

No sé por qué amo tanto la idea de escribir con pluma y tinta.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. En comparación

**Con la palabra** : Cotejo, comparación y examen de dos cosas para apreciar sus semejanzas y diferencias. Propuesta por _BluesHead-GreenEyes._

 **Personajes** : Daisuke Motomiya — Takeru Takaishi

* * *

 **En comparación**

—¡Muere, muere, muere, maldito infeliz! —Exclamaba Daisuke de tanto en tanto.

Con el tiempo Takeru aprendió a no molestarse con el sonido de las pistolas de láser y los gritos de su compañero. Aunque fueran algo constante y cada disparo pareciera incrustarse en su cerebro destruyendo sus intentos de concentrarse. Al principio le ponía de mal humor, solía enfadarse y encerrarse en la habitación. Ahora podía convivir con el estruendo, eso era parte de llamar hogar a aquel apartamento. Levantaba la vista de su libro, rodaba los ojos y volvía a leer.

Daisuke, por su parte, no soportaba el silencio permanente, por eso encendía con enfado el televisor en un volumen más que necesario. Se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba la espalda en el sillón que, por más de ser doble, no era lo suficientemente grande porque Takeru solía cambiar seguido de posición y Daisuke ganaba patadas _no intencionadas._ Gruñía y le daba la espalda, a Takeru y a su silencio. Subía más el volumen y el mal humor desaparecía, poco a poco.

A veces le daba por mirar una serie, otras veces una película, pero generalmente se decidía por los videojuegos, como en aquella ocasión. Porque sabía que a Takeru le molestarían y si él lo había irritado primero con su lectura silenciosa, Daisuke lo fastidiaría con sus juegos de guerra. Era _casi_ parte de su trato, un momento de silencio seguido de un momento de estruendos, con eso acabaron sus discusiones y consiguieron sentirse a gusto en un mismo espacio.

Fue algo complicado, pero no habían encontrado otra opción. Porque Jun quería vivir con su mejor amiga y Daisuke no era esa amiga. Y Takeru tampoco podía vivir con su hermano, no quería ser un tercero en un ambiente de recién casados. Así terminaron compartiendo hogar, acostumbrándose a pequeños detalles que nunca antes habrían aceptado. El ruido y el silencio era el punto número veintiocho de su extensa lista de diferencias. Algo que descubrieron tras tantas oportunidades de compararse el uno al otro, algo con lo que ambos debieron aprender a convivir.

Daisuke los contó aquel día. Cada siete monstruos que él mataba, Takeru pasaba de página. La ventana abierta les regaló una ventisca y Daisuke sintió como Takeru se estremecía. Al verlo de reojo entendió que otra vez había olvidado ponerse un par medias. Puso los ojos en blanco esperando lo que, sin dudas, llegó después.

—¿Cierras la ventana, por favor?

Descargó su bronca repentina contra un alienígena que se le había escapado de la mira. Lo mató al tercer disparo.

—Ciérrala tú.

—Tú estás más cerca.

—Estoy ocupado, ¿qué no ves? Los extraterrestres no morirán solos.

Takeru volvió a estremecerse. Daisuke arrugó el entrecejo, _siempre hace lo mismo_.

—Hace frío —refunfuñó.

—Ve a buscarte una manta, entonces.

Takeru entrecerró los ojos a su espalda. Daisuke no quería moverse, se había cansado en el trabajo y no tenía ganas de cumplir sus órdenes, suficiente tenía con su jefe. Por el contrario, Takeru había estado todo el día entre el sillón y la cama leyendo sus libros de texto aburridos. No le costaba nada soltarlos un momento y cerrar la ventana, ponerse unas medias o buscar una manta.

Daisuke entendía lo importante del estudio pero le molestaba que esa fuera una excusa válida para no hacer nada más que pegar el culo al sillón y leer. Takeru dejó varias pausas, algunas más largas que otras, entre la repetición de su nombre. Lo llamó más de cinco veces y Daisuke las ignoró todas. Hasta que el rubio alzó la voz.

—Oye.

Daisuke gruñó con fuerza. No era justo que el que se molestara fuera él. Se giró para verlo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—El piso es lava.

Le dio un tic en el ojo derecho. Ese era un truco viejo. Una frase que sonaba a desafío no funcionaría esa vez. Volvió a darle la espalda.

—No voy a seguirte en ese juego de niños pequeños.

Pudo sentir cómo Takeru le sonreía, le hacía hervir la sangre el percibir aquella mirada clavada en su espalda. Apretó las manos en el control de mando, y se gritó a sí mismo que no le daría importancia. _El piso es lava_. ¿A quién le importaba? No es como si de verdad _fuera_ lava. Gruñó por enésima vez y malhumorado se sentó en el sillón. Takeru rio despacio y le puso los pies en el regazo.

—Solo lo dijiste porque tenías frío. No soy tu estufa personal.

—Pero estás calentito.

—Te odio.

Daisuke no tuvo que mirarlo para saber que le sonreía, de lado, con ojos brillantes.

—Y aun así compartimos apartamento.

* * *

De acuerdo, esto está planteado como si fuera una amistad... de hecho la idea era hacer esta colección de puras amistades y nada más. Y lo es. Son amigos.

Pero díganme quién en su sano juicio no shippea a estos dos. Es imposible.


End file.
